It Takes Two
by littlemisskatherine
Summary: Damon walks in on Katherine in the shower. Mischief ensues. Damon/Katherine/Elena 2x15 One-Shot


Damon heard the water running as he entered his house.

"Andie?" He called out, entering the bathroom. "I thought you left."

He turned the corner to see a curvy figure standing in the shower stall. His eyes rested on a mass of dark hair, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If it wasn't Andie, then who was it?

The girl stepped out of the stall right at that very moment, turning to face him. Damon couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was Elena.

No, wait. Katherine. Her necklace revealed her identity.

"Hello, Damon," she greeted him, straightening out the tangles in her damp hair. "Hey, do you have a robe?"

Damon blinked, his mind searching for a reason to explain Katherine's sudden appearance.

"How did you get out?" Damon asked.

Katherine regarded him with disbelief. "I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact: Originals can compel Vampires, _but_ as soon as they die, compulsion wears off."

"And you knew." Damon stated confidently.

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you." Katherine waited for the tense air around them to distill, and then spoke, "So, how about that robe?"

Damon couldn't do anything but stare at Katherine. He couldn't have Elena – no, it was always going to be Stefan for her – but here was Katherine, shamelessly standing naked in front of him. He could settle for second best.

"I like you better without one," he said as he strode toward Katherine. He grabbed her by the neck, pulling her into a desperate kiss. She didn't resist him.

There was no going back now.

His tongue twisted with hers as he guided her back against the bathroom wall. It would be fine if they fucked right here. Katherine didn't need romance – never needed it.

He worked on slipping his leather jacket off his shoulders as he nipped at Katherine's neck. His tongue swirled over the tip of her collar bone as he worked his way down her chest. She gasped as his tongue grazed her nipple.

"Well, well, my sweet, innocent Damon has gained experience since our last rendezvous years ago," Katherine appraised, impatiently undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He shrugged the shirt off and kicked it behind him.

"Now that you mention it, there is something I would like to see –"

Damon groaned as he felt Katherine's warm hand slip under the waistband of his jeans and wrap around his cock. She smirked at his reaction. He was beyond hard for her.

"Take off your pants."

He grabbed her hand and pinned it to the wall. "I'm working on it," he growled. He began to undo the button on his pants with his free hand.

"Let go of me." Katherine shoved at his shoulder. "I mean it, Damon." When he didn't release her she bent her head down to his neck and bit. _Hard_.

Damon jumped back from her. "Bitch."

She gave him a taunting smirk. "You know me so well."

"You never did like to be restrained," he said as he pushed her to the wall once more. He kissed her forcefully, pushing his pants down his legs.

"Only you would know. Stefan never wanted to play rough enough to find out."

"I know a lot that Stefan doesn't," he said as he slipped his hand between her legs. He began to rub her clit in small circles.

"Oh, Damon." Katherine bit her lip.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

He applied more pressure, and pulled back to watch her as she moaned.

"Don't tease me." She tried to push his hand down to the place she wanted it the most, but he pulled away completely.

"Be good, Katherine." He waited until she was practically begging for it before he stepped back to her, slipping his finger inside her. She sighed at the contact.

He swirled his finger inside her, stretching her until he could put in another finger.

"Oh, yes," she breathed.

Damon stared at her intensely as he bent his fingers upwards, hitting just the right spot. Katherine's eyes rolled into the back of her head, butterflies erupted in her stomach. Damon smirked, getting the exact reaction that he wanted. He rubbed her top wall harder and she let out a satisfied moan. When he began to rub faster, her hand clamped down on his wrist.

"I need more than this, Damon, please."

Damon gave her a teasing smile. "What exactly are you asking me for, Katherine?"

She began to squirm against him impatiently. "You know what I'm asking you for."

"I need to hear you say it." His voice was dangerously low, desperate even.

"I want you inside me, Damon."

That was all he needed to hear from her. He thrust into her, rougher than he should be. She provoked these types of feelings in him. She gasped as he hoisted her up on the wall, hitching her legs around his waist.

He started off slow, but then increased the pace at Katherine's command. She liked it rough, that one. He kneaded her breast as her kissed her. There was no romance in it, just meaningless kissing. That's how he liked to keep it with Katherine, but Elena was an entirely different story. He wished it was her he was kissing right now instead.

This thought made him thrust up into Katherine hard. He would punish her for it; for his pain and his sorrow and hislovethat made him want to fucking _die._ There was only so much hurt a man could take without unleashing it onto someone else.

"Damon…" Katherine groaned.

"Don't talk," he ordered. He buried his head into her neck and began pounding into her. His hand trailed down her stomach and found her clit. He began rubbing it furiously, and Katherine screamed with abandon. He could feel her walls contract around him and that was enough to tip him over the edge with her, and suddenly, he was seeing stars. He collapsed against her, breathing heavily.

Katherine wrapped her arms around him, cradling him. The gesture was almost…affectionate. Damon lifted himself from her, gently pulling out. They stared at each other for a long time – unspoken words lost in translation – until Damon finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have to go meet Andie."

Katherine silently nodded in understanding.

"You can see your way out."

And with that, he turned and left, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

X

Elena ran to Stefan when she saw him, jumping into his arms.

Startled, he staggered back. "Elena." He laughed from astonishment. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just…give me a moment, Stefan."

She buried her face into his shoulder, and thought back to what Katherine had said to her in the tomb.

_I can help you, you know. Have and keep both of them. You don't have to settle for only one brother. I didn't._

And Elena had listened to her, believed her.

Katherine was the mastermind behind the whole thing.

_Here, take my necklace. They'll think that you're me when you wear it._

Katherine taught her to talk like she did, act like she did. Especially around Damon.

_He'll know that it's not me if you don't toy with him a little. It turns him on anyway. Which reminds me, if he ever restrains you during the sex, you have to act like you're going to rip his throat out. He knows that I hate it when he does that. But he still remains my sweet, innocent Damon._

When Elena was finally ready, Katherine told her to go to Damon. Told her exactly how to reel him in.

_Good luck_, were her last words before Elena left to carry out their plan.

She wasn't feeling guilty about what she did.

After all, it was okay to love them both.


End file.
